


Through a Dog's Eyes

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [57]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: JB POV, M/M, still 3rd person though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Prompt idea: hartwin told from jb's pov, featuring daisy :)





	Through a Dog's Eyes

JB pads along the hallway, trimmed nails clicking merrily on the floor. His tongue flops from his mouth in a lopsided grin. It is almost not-dark, and his stomach is rumbling. It is time for his master to wake. 

He trundles along until he reaches the great enemy: stairs. They are difficult for his small legs and fat belly, but his master awaits at the top and JB must get to him. Slowly, haltingly, JB hauls himself up the stairs, panting heavily by the time he reaches the landing above. 

Satisfied in his conquering of the stairs, JB trots along to his master’s bedroom. The door is shut. An unpleasant surprise, but not altogether uncommon nowadays. The older one has been coming around more lately and master often shuts JB out on nights that he stays over. 

It would be enough to make JB dislike the older man if it weren’t for the delicious treats he always gave JB when he thought master wasn’t looking. Just the thought of them sets him to drooling. That reminds JB of his reason for facing the stairs, his stomach rumbling in agreement. 

He barks once, sharply, placing his paws on the door so that it shudders. Another bark and another. Master will hear him eventually. 

Sure enough, the door opens to reveal his master, hair rumpled, flannels sitting low on his hips. “Mornin’, JB,” he says in a sleep-deep voice. He leans down to scratch at JB’s ears. 

JB squints in contentment. This is his favorite morning ritual. Another person looms up behind his master and JB barks to warn him. But it is only the older man, and his master seems to know he’s there. JB fastens his teeth in his master’s pant leg and tugs, insistent. Food must be forthcoming or he will starve. Master wouldn’t want him to starve. 

Thankfully, that seems to get them both moving. 

JB halts at the top of the stairs, yapping tritely. Surely master wouldn’t make him face their cruelty again. 

“Want a ride, eh, JB?” master asks with a smile. 

The older man shakes his head. “You spoil him. He’s got legs to walk with.” 

JB barks again, placing one paw on the top step and retracting it with a whine.

“Can’t leave my boy stranded, can I?” Master scoops JB up and cradles him to his chest, scratching his chin. 

JB pants happily, his mouth split into a grin. He snuffles at master’s neck, dragging his tongue up the side of his face before barking triumphantly at the older man. 

The older man sighs, but even he cannot resist all of JB’s charm. He reaches out to rustle JB’s ears. “And you wonder why he’s so fat,” he says to master. 

“Maybe it’s all them treats you slip him,” master teases back, and the older man suppresses a smile. 

“My dear boy, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” 

-

JB is sprawled on master’s lap. Things are quiet. His master is running his fingers down his back and the older man is reading next to him. It is nice enough that JB is on the verge of falling asleep. 

Then, danger. Movement on the walk outside. Master and the older man are oblivious for they do not have JB’s superior senses. He must warn them. He skitters off master’s lap, barking, and runs for the door. Someone is going to try to get in! 

Sure enough, something thumps against the wood on the other side. 

JB keeps barking. He will scare this thing away. 

Master and the older man arrive as backup. Master is brave enough to face the threat head-on. He opens the door, and JB braces for attack. 

A very small girl squeals and runs toward him. 

The attack is worse than he feared. JB quietly submits to the small girl’s hands because master likes her, and he would never hurt someone master likes. He swipes his tongue up her face, and the small one squeals in delight. She is always so loud. 

JB shakes his head, ears flapping, and the action seems to delight her. She shakes her head back and comes up grinning. 

The older man rescues JB by scooping up the small one. 

JB barks his gratitude, but he does not think the older man understands. It is okay. Only master really needs to understand him. Even as he thinks this, master’s hand reaches down to run over his head, soothing him. 

Master and the older man move off back to the sitting room, the small one still cradled in the older man’s arms. “C’mon, JB,” master calls back over his shoulder. 

JB takes his place on master’s lap as they settle in the sitting room. He watches the older man play with the small one, master’s chest rumbling with laughter. They’re all safe here with JB watching over them. He won’t let anything touch his little family, not the small one, not older man, not his master. He’s always looking out for them. At least he will be. Right after this nap…


End file.
